Kesialan Sasuke
by Chiwe Sakura
Summary: Sakura Haruno namanya, seorang penjual minuman gendong berparas cantik asal Konoha. Tubuhnya seksi idaman para wanita. Kulitnya mulus dengan senyum memikat setiap pelanggan yang dijumpainya terutama para lelaki yang setiap hari berjajar membeli minuman yang ditawarkannya tak terkecuali Sasuke


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kesialan Sasuke** © Chiwe

Warnings : OOC, Alternative Universe, lebay, Sakucent

.

.

Sakura Haruno namanya, seorang penjual minuman gendong berparas cantik asal Konoha. Tubuhnya seksi idaman para wanita. Kulitnya mulus dengan senyum memikat setiap pelanggan yang dijumpainya terutama para lelaki yang setiap hari berjajar membeli minuman yang ditawarkannya.

Adalah Sasuke—pemuda keturunan Uchiha—salah satu penggemar berat Sakura yang senantiasa memperhatikan gadis merah muda itu secara diam-diam dari kejauhan. Malu tapi mau, itulah ungkapan paling cocok untuk pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tampannya ini sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Namun karena gengsi setinggi langit, ia tidak berani mendekati taksirannya.

Sama seperti malam ini. Dengan perasaan resah, gelisah, dan gundah membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan mata dengan benar. Suara _broadcast_ dari sebuah _applikasi_ terkenal yang terpasang ditelepon gemgamnya bagaikan suara malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dengan wajah pucat bak mayat hidup, ia mengambil kembali ponsel yang sempat ia lemparkan. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke penasaran dengan isi pesan itu karena menyangkut hidup dan matinya.

' _Tadi pagi Sakura-chan tersenyum manis sekali! Sepertinya aku akan tidur nyenyak!_ ' tulis salah satu temannya—Naruto diakhiri simbol-simbol berbentuk hati membuat Sasuke menggigit ujung bantal dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Belum habis rasa sedih yang baru saja ia alami, suara ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini Gaara lah yang mengirimkan pesan siaran laknat itu pada Sasuke.

' _Rambutnya lembut sekali, besok aku akan berpura-pura tak sengaja menyentuhnya lagi_.'

"Bunuh aku sekarang juga, bunuh!" teriaknya frustasi melihat pesan siaran yang beruntun dari teman-temannya sedari tadi tentang Sakura—gadis pujaan hatinya selama ini. Dengan _slow motion_ tubuhnya ambruk seperti baru saja ditusuk beribu-ribu pedang. Seandainya ini adalah perang mungkin Sasuke akan mati terlebih dahulu tanpa sebuah perlawanan. Pikirnya berlebihan.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali bangkit dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan, tatapannya membara penuh semangat. "Mulai besok giliranku yang melancarkan serangan!" ucapnya berapi-rapi entah apa maksudnya.

.

 **Kesialan Sasuke**

.

Pagi ini Sasuke telah berada di komplek perumahan tempat Sakura tinggal. Rencananya Sasuke akan mengejutkan Sakura dari belakang, dengan bermodalkan wajah tampan yang sudah ia poles dari jam empat subuh membuatnya yakin bahwa Sakura akan masuk ke dalam pesonanya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke untuk yang pertama kali.

Tak lama kemudian sesosok gadis keluar dari rumah Sakura. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar Sasuke berlari ke belakang pohon besar untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dan memastikan kembali ketampanan wajahnya pada sebuah cermin kecil yang ia bawa di saku celananya, cermin yang telah ia curi dari tempat bedak wajah milik ibunya. "Wahai cermin kecil, akulah pemuda paling tampan di dunia ini 'kan? Hm… Hm…" tanyanya dengan tangan memegang dagu sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaan sendiri.

Merasa Sakura sudah melewati pohon tempat Sasuke bersembunyi, pemuda itu kembali melihat cermin kecilnya untuk merapikan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Setelah selesai, ia memasukkan kembali cermin itu ke dalam sakunya lalu menghirup wangi di seluruh tubuhnya. "Kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, OK." ucapnya yakin. Dengan penuh rasa percaya diri Sasuke keluar berjalan dari tempat persembunyian kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang tanpa suara.

Gadis itu memang sungguh mempesona, hanya melihat dirinya dari belakang pun sukses membuat jantung seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdetak tak karuan. Cara berjalannya yang anggun benar-benar memperlihatkan ia bukan gadis sembarangan. Pantas saja semua laki-laki di komplek perumahannya terpikat oleh pesona Sakura. Meskipun kali ini gadis itu menutupi rambut merah mudanya dengan sebuah tudung tapi tetap saja terlihat menarik. Huh mungkin ia menutupinya karena mempunyai firasat buruk tentang rencana kurang ajar si Panda merah.

"Ehm." Sasuke berdehem tepat di belakang Sakura membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sengaja memilih tempat yang sepi agar leluasa berbicara dengan Sakura, siapa tahu saja gadis itu memberikan nomer ponsel miliknya dan Sasuke akan menyiarkan kabar gembira itu pada teman-teman laknatnya sebagai tanda pembalasan. 'Fufufu..' ia tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Sakura…" pemuda itu berbicara pelan, ia berusaha membuat suaranya sedalam mungkin agar terlihat lebih berkharisma. Gadis itu—Sakura mulai berbalik ke arah Sasuke membuat jantung pemuda itu serasa mau copot. Penantian panjangnya akhirnya berakhir bahagia. Sebentar lagi untuk yang pertama kalinya ia akan berbicara dengan Sakura, sebentar lagi untuk pertama kalinya ia akan berhadapan dengan Sakura, sebentar lagi untuk pertama kalinya ia akan melihat wajah cantik Sakura dari dekat, wajah mempesona dengan senyum memi—

—Eh?

"KYAAAA! Kenapa di belakang malam minggu di depan malam jum'at kliwon?!" teriaknya histeris sambil berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian. Pupus sudah semua harapan-harapan yang sempat Sasuke idam-idamkan sebelumnya setelah melihat bukan Sakura lah yang ada di balik tudung merah muda itu tapi sesosok mahluk tidak jelas bentuknya yang menatapnya seolah-olah ingin mengambil kesuciannya.

Sementara itu, sosok misterius yang sempat dikira Sasuke adalah pujaan hatinya kini tengah tersenyum menyeramkan di balik tudung merah muda yang ia gunakan. "Rasakan!" desisnya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti untuk mencari korban selanjutnya.

Sepertinya hari ini kau sedang sial eh, Sasuke?

.

 **OMAKE**

.

Sakura membereskan botol-botol minuman yang akan ia jual hari ini. Sejak dulu keluarganya memang ahli dalam hal meracik minuman obat-obatan yang khasiatnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Dari mulai minuman kesehatan, kecantikan sampai minuman kuat tahan lama pun ia bisa meraciknya sendiri.

"Paman, aku pergi." pamitnya kepada sesosok manusia yang tak jelas gendernya itu. Namun karena Sakura memanggil 'paman' mungkin ia adalah seorang laki-laki—meskipun keasliannya masih diragukan.

"Sakura, mulai hari ini Paman yang akan berjualan."

Sakura menatap pamannya bingung. "Eh memangnya kenapa, Paman?" tanyanya heran, tak biasanya pamannya mau menggantikannya berjualan.

"Paman tidak suka kau menjadi bahan godaan para lelaki kurang ajar itu!" jawabnya marah setelah semalam menerima berbagai pesan siaran laknat tentang keponakan tersayangnya yang dikirim oleh tetangga-tetangga sialannya. Jangan tanyakan ia mendapat kontak mereka dari mana karena paman Sakura sering mengelabui mereka dengan memasang fotonya yang sudah ia _edit_ agar terlihat secantik mungkin—meskipun semuanya hanya terlihat dari belakang.

"Baik, Paman Orochimaru." angguknya paham.

Dan akhirnya kita tahu, sesosok mahluk misterius tak jelas bentuknya itu adalah Paman Sakura—Orochimaru.

.

TAMAT

.

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Kritik, saran, flame, etc diterima. :D**

ども ありがとう ございます。！^^


End file.
